Hit the Lights
by xXDreamQueenXx
Summary: (Rewritten) Meet Alex Sparks the Hedgehog! Now her adventures begin. Join on Alex's path as secrets from her past are catching up to her. Friends are made! Or are some really foes? Read along to also find out a dark being is out to break Alex, making her give up what she promised to protect...
1. Poker and a Fight

(Poison belongs to Sinbreaker)

I was hanging upside down from a tree branch watching Poison, Shadow, and Sonic playing poker on a nearby park table. We were chilling at the Julayla Memorial Garden, and the blue sky was stretching over the place, with clouds scattered over the sky and the sun shining brightly, casting warm rays of sunlight over New Mobotropolice.

Poison is one my best friends, like a sister to me. She's a black hedgehog with her quills being like Shadow's only her streaks were purple. Her eyes were green, her arms being peach as well as her arms, and she had two gold earrings in each of her ears. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and on the middle of it, the black widow sign, the red hourglass. She also wore jeans, shoes like Shadow's only hers where purple where the red should be, inhibitor rings like Shadow's, plain white gloves, a purple headband, and that grey collar necklace with the spikes.

Also she's a human turned Mobian, and she told me that Mobius is just comic books from her world, Earth... Weird, but she's still my best friend and she showed me the comic books and video games by this company called Sega, also from her world. Quite interesting if you ask me...

"Tch! I fold!" I heard Poison say and toss her cards onto the table. I chuckled and said "Not so strong when playing poker with the Ultimate Lifeform and the Blue Blur, eh?" Shadow had a slightly annoyed look in his eyes, but I saw that little smirk on his face and Sonic just laughed his cocky laugh.

"Oh hush up Alex," Poison said and waved her hand at me. Yup, my name is Alex, short for Alexandra. I'm a light brown female hedgehog with gold eyes, peach arms and muzzle, and two gold earrings in each of my ears. And unlike Poison, I don't have quills, I have wavy brown hair that goes halfway down my back, and side bangs that go down to my right eye and the edges of my bands and hair were red- dyed of course. I wore red shirt with a black vest, grey jeans, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and blood red inhibitor rings. I also wore a thin silver chain necklace with a white stone hanging from it.

"Go Shadow! Beat your faker at poker damnit!" I called out. Poison chuckled and Shadow smirked. Sonic frowned and said in a sarcastic voice "Yeah, thanks for the support..." And I returned the tone of voice and said "You're so very welcome."

Sonic then turned away to continue the game of poker with Shadow. Hehe, time to be evil… I then sat up onto the tree branch I was sitting and silently hopped off. I then hid behind some bushes and noticed Poison and Shadow sitting across Sonic, so I waved my hands to get their attention.

They both looked at me and I signed to Poison 'I'mma prank the Blue hedgehog the Alex way' and she rolled her eyes, but did a small smirk and whispered to Shadow. I saw Shadow move his lips as if he was saying 'Pffff' but Poison gave me a thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked and looked behind him. I ducked behind the bush and heard Sonic ask "Hey, where did Alex go?" Ha, he's so clueless…

"Hey, I think I see her!" Poison say, looking behind her. Shadow, going along with this, looked behind him too and Sonic then looked to where they were looking "Where?" he asked, sill unsure.

I then quietly walked up behind him. You see, I know how to imitate others' voice, so I said in a Fleetway voice, "_Sssssooooonnnnniiiiccc…."_ I watched Sonic leap into the air with his quills bristling and and grab onto a nearby tree branch. I fell down laughing, and I also heard Poison laughing and Shadow did an amused laugh.

Sonic realized what happened and glared at me. "Not cool." He said. "Neither is your cocky attitude!" I countered between laughs. Sonic then leaped down from the tree branch and Shadow put down his cards and said with a smirk "Read them and weep faker." Sonic looked at Shadow's winning cards and banged his head on the table.

"Ah don't worry Sonic," I said, patting his back, "Maybe one day you-" But I stopped my sentence and my ears twitched. "Alex?" Poison asked.

And then strong winds were made and leaves were flying all over the place. The four of us turned to the source of the winds and saw... Eggman, riding in his Hover Unit and his swat bots on the ground under him.

"Hello Alex the Hedgehog!" Eggman started, "Playing a little poker with your friends, I see? Well, how about I join in?" He then snapped his fingers and his swat bots each took out guns and aimed them at me and my friends...


	2. Emeralds and Eggman

(Hydro belongs to Scales-The-Dragon)

I back flipped, dodging a laser from Eggman. I was chasing him through New Mobotropolice. He had stolen Shadow's chaos emerald and to top it off, him plus Sonic and Poison were fighting off the swat bots.

I sped past the Mobians walking down the streets. I heard one yelp out in surprise, "Sorry!" I called out behind me.

"Run run! Run as fast as you can, Alex the Hedgehog!" Eggman called out from his vehicle, "But, can you run when distracted?" and he pressed a button and a ray came out of his Hover Unit and blasted some nearby trees that grew out of sidewalks.

Their roots ripped out of the pavement and flew into the air. They started to fall towards Uncle Chuck's Diner and some the people inside noticed the trees and started to panic.

"Crap," I muttered and held out my hand towards the restaurant, my hand started to glow white as well as my stone necklace. A white shield formed around the diner and the tress hit that instead, breaking into pieces and landing in front of the restaurant. I heard cheers from inside the building and I smiled and waved at them.

But then I felt cold metal grasp around me and lift me up in the air. I tried to break out of it, but it I saw a faint blue glow around it. I huffed and looked down and saw it was a metal claw from Eggman's Hover Unit. I sighed and asked, "Why are you doing this Dr. Fatass?" Eggman growled at what I called him and I continued, "The heroes always win…"

Eggman laughed and said," Child, this isn't a fairy tale, it's reality," he then pressed a different button and a ray came out and pointed at me, "It's all about strengths and it's something I possess."

I laughed, "Yeah and I have a pet unicorn!" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. The ray suddenly charged up and I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever blast came to me.

Then, I heard the sound of sparks and saw the ray fizzing. I also noticed three spikes pierced into it, ice by the look of it…

"Need help?" I heard someone called out. I looked around for the source of the voice and saw a Mobian in a tree a few feet away from me. I narrowed my eyes and got a better look of them.

The Mobian was a blue male cat with green eyes, and a tan muzzle. He also had a grey chest and stomach fur covering and wore blue-green gloves with a blue water symbol on them, blue-green shoes with a red stripe going across on each of them and red multi-purpose goggles on his head. He also was carrying two blue vibroblades on his back.

He smirked and said, "Name's Hydro," and he flipped out of the tree and landed behind Eggman on his Hover Unit. He then leaped over on top of the metal claw that trapped me.

Hydro then took out one vibroblade and sliced the claws around me. Whoa! That sword must be really strong. I started to fall, but Hydro leaped down and caught me and landed on the ground. He put me down and asked, "You alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks. Oh, my name's Alex by the way." He then held up Shadow's Chaos Emerald, "This yours?" He asked.

"No, they belong to my friend, Shadow," I answered. His eyes widened, "Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog? The Ultimate Life Form?" he asked, surprise in his tone.

I did an awkward laugh and said, "Yeah… Long story." Hydro then handed me back the Chaos Emerald. But I noticed something else in his other hand.

"Is that a-" I started to ask, but Hydro finished the rest, "Sol Emerald? Yeah, looking for all seven of them. Long story..." I nodded and suddenly, Hydro tackled tackled me to the ground. I was about to ask him why he tackled me, but I noticed a blast a ray go over us. I looked over and saw Eggman with another ray on his Hover Unit.

I growled and said, "He never gives up, does he?" I was about to get up, but Hydro said, "I got it!" and created what looked to be a ball of water. He then blasted it forward at Eggman and the Hover Unit went flying towards the sky! Eggman was yelling at us, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I laughed and turned to Hydro, "Nice!" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He then asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "It was nice meeting you Hydro. Hope we meet again soon." He nodded and said, "Same here," and the Sol Emerald in his hand glowed and a green portal opened. He stepped through the portal and after he went through it, it closed.

Now time to get Poison and Shadow's Chaos Emeralds back to them. I turned around, about to speed back to the park, hoping my friends had kicked some robot butt.

**If you wanna know why Alex and Eggman are enemies, read my story 'Rise of a Spark' from my Stories folder on DeviantArt! I'm xXDreamQueenXx there.**


	3. Foxes

(Poison, Serein, and Envy belongs to Sinbreaker)

I made it back to the park. I zoomed and stopped where the swat bots were attacking before. Now what was left it a pile of destroyed swat bots and Poison and Sonic were sitting on top of it, playing rock, paper, scissors. Shadow was just leaning against a tree under the shadow, arms crossed and watching Poison and Sonic. Hehe, time to be evil again…

I walked towards Shadow and he turned his head to me. "Got your Chaos Emerald back," I said and tossed him his green Chaos Emerald. He caught it and said, "Thanks." I nodded and I then put on my evil face that I always do before I prank and looked towards Poison and Sonic, who were still playing rock, paper, scissors. "Hehe, time to prank again..." I said. Shadow face palmed but I said, "Hey, I got the emerald back. And kicked fatass butt! I should do at least one more prank!"

Shadow then said, "Go ahead then." And I fist pumped the air and and quietly sneaked towards Poison and Sonic. The destroyed swat bot pile was pretty big, so they couldn't see me. I then imitated Eggman's voice, "Time's up hedgehogs!" Ew, I think I threw up a little in my mouth having to imitate his voice...

Sonic fell back startled, and slid down the robot pile. Poison jumped up and tried to get in a fighting position, but she fell forward and slid down. I then fell over laughing. Shadow walked over and helped Poison up.

I started to laugh like crazy and Poison stood up and asked, "Alright... Who spiked your Monster?" I just shrugged my shoulders, still laughing. I then stop laughing and saw Sonic walked up from behind the robot pile.

I got up and said, "Ha, I'm so weird..." And Sonic was about to say some witty comment but I interrupted him by saying, "OMG! Today is Celty's birthday! I'mma go visit her at the temple! Anyone wanna come?"

"Could you tell her I said Happy Birthday?" Poison asked, "I would go, but Shadow and I are going to do sparring pratices with Steel."

"Sure," I said. And with that, Poison and Shadow zoomed off. "Tell her I said Happy Birthday too," Sonic said, "I gotta go back to the Freedom base."

"Alright," I said and Sonic zoomed off. Hmm, I'mma see if my fox buddies want to come with me to see Celty. I then zoomed off. I sped past mobians and turned a few corners and next thing I know it, I'm in front of my best friend's, Serein, popular club, Red Moon. Ha, gotta love having super speed.

I think it's around noon and the club is not open yet, but I could see Serein, and her boyfriend, Envy setting up for the club later. I knocked on the door and they both looked over at me. "ALEX!" I heard Serein yell out. I smiled and waved, but next thing I know it, I was pulled inside and into a tight hug. Serein could give the tightest hugs!

Serein's a golden nine-tailed fox and her tails are darker tipped as well as her ears. She had long yellow hair that went halfway down her back, her muzzle being a darker gold color, and she wore a plain red-pink shirt, no sleeves. She also had skinny jeans and wore a necklace that was a silver chain with a bright red stone. And she had two swords, one at each side. She also had red eyes, but the normal white part of her righteye is was a blood red and had a scar going down the right side of her face.

Envy's a grey fox with lighter grey tipped tail as well as his ears and muzzle. He had purple eyes, long green hair, and a black outfit. (Like Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood :3)

"Serein…I…can't…breathe!" I managed to say and Serein let go of me. I took a big breath of air and looked at Envy, "Yah! Thanks for watching me get a death hug and not doing anything!" Envy shrugged and said, "I thought you liked hugs..." I then looked at Serein with an evil smile.

She returned the evil smile and said, "Go ahead." Envy then started to slowly back away. Let's see, two crazy girls sharing evil looks equals not good. I then walked up to Envy. "What are you-" He started to say, but was interrupted when I started to give him his own death hug.

"Like you said, I do like hugs!" I said. "A-Alex...can't...breathe!" he said and I let go of him, leaving him gasping for air. "Did you use your super strength?" Serein asked. I nodded a 'No' and she then said, "Niiiiice," and held her hand up for a high-five which I gave.

"Yah, you guys are so nice..." Envy muttered. "Yah, the 'nicest'" Serein and I said in unison. "Anyways," I started, "It's Celty's birthday! You guys wanna come?"

"HOOPLA YES!" Serein yelled out and she reached into a nearby box and pulled out a warp ring. "How did you get that?" I asked. "Broke into Joe Sunshine's lab," Serein answered.

"I thought he was Dr. Creepy Von Evil," Envy said. "Nope! That's me!" I said. "Envy! Stay here and finish up setting up the club!" Serein said. "Alright, alright," Envy agreed and went back to setting up for Red Moon.

Serein then opened up the warp ring and we both back flipped through it. "Yeah, we flipped!" We said in unison. I heard Envy mutter, "Show offs." I chuckled and Serein called through the warp ring, "You're just green with en-" and a knife flew between us.

"Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Envy said through gritted teeth, holding another knife. Serein and I stuck our tongues at Envy, "Love you too!" we said at the same time and the warp ring closed.


	4. Possible Fight?

(Zails belongs to Black Twilight Wolf)

Serein and I were now standing in front of the Temple of Aurora. Celty lives here with Dr. Finitevus. Yes, she's living with the insane echidna that was the reason for the destruction of Albion. Not to mention that Fin is also her lover. (Lol they're lovers at least in Sinbreaker's storys of Celty.) The Destructix don't really live at the temple anymore. Kind scattered off...

"Can I do it this time?" Serein asked. I nodded and she rubbed her hands together and kicked down the door. "Oh honies! We're home!" And she ran inside. I followed, walking down a hallway and walked into the main room and saw Serein looking around the room.

"Yo! Anyone home?" she called out. No answer... "Let's try the lab," I suggested. Serein and she opened her warp ring and ran in. I followed her and we appeared in front of the door the lead to Fin's lab. I knocked on it and no one answered. I knocked on it again and a voice said "Go away." I frowned and said "It's Alex and Serein." And almost immediately, the lab door open, revealing Fin with his cape wrapped tightly around him.

"What do you want?" he asked. "It's Celty's birthday and we want to see her!" Serein said. She then added "You do know that... Right?" Fin nodded and said "Yes, I heard her friend, Felidae screaming 'Happy Birthday' to her late at night... If you want to see Celty, she went to take a walk on the beach."

"Thanks! See you later Joe Sunshine!" Serein said and ran off, dodging a corrupted chaos spear from Fin. I face palmed and waved bye to Fin and followed Serein. We ran down stairs but she stopped in front of me and I skidded next to her.

"What?" I asked by she frowned and pointed ahead and I saw a familiar green hedgehog. "Oh, hey Snot" I said. Now, Scourge sometimes stops by, just to annoy Fin or have a decent chat with Celty or with me if I'm there at the time.

Scourge frowned and said "For the last freaking time, do not call me that..." I made a pretend sweet face and said "But you're so cute when you get mad." I said in a fake sweet tone. I then added "Now move, we're gonna see Celty."

Scourge just smirked and leaned against the wall "Now what makes you ladies think you can just walk around in my turf?" I glared at him and said "This isn't your 'turf' anymore..."

I glanced at Serein and she drew out her sword. "I'll stab you.." she said in a plain tone. Scourge scoffed and said "I'm not scared of you." Serein and I looked at each other and then evil smiled. Scourge then started to back away. He may bluff all he wants, but he knows how crazy Serein and I are...

...

Serein and I high fived as we started to walk down the beach. First, we kinda fought Scourge for a while... Then Serein punched him so hard in the head, he passed out! And we threw him into a closet. Eh, we'll let him out later.

"CELTY!" Serein yelled out and started to zoom down the beach. I zoomed after Serein, and with me being a little faster than her, caught up to her but she leaped and glomped Celty. I laughed and did the same thing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We said at the same time. Celty laughed and said "Thanks guys."

Celty's a brown lynx with black hair that goes halfway down her back. She wore a red shirt, blue shorts, a locket which was a thin silver chain with a gold heart, and her arms and legs were silver cybernetics with a purple tint.

"I want you guys to meet a good friend of mine!" Celty said. She nodded her head to a direction on front of her and there, stood a mobian who was a male fox. He had violet fur and three tails which where white tipped and his muzzle was white with the tips of his muzzle being black. He was wearing black gloves with blue inhibitor rings and black shoes. And the normal white part of his eyes were yellow and his actual eyes were emerald green.

'Hello, I'm Zails" he simply stated. Serein suddenly then glomped him in a hug and said "Whoo! Another fox buddy!" Zails gave off an awkward smile and Celty face palmed. Serein let go of Zails and said "I'm sorry, I'm insane... Literally!" And Zails said "Okay..." with some awkwardness in his tone.

I chuckled and just simply hugged Zails. "Sorry about Serein, she's...something... But a lovable goofball! Anyways, I'm Alex." I let go of Zails and he smiled and said "Nice to meet you both. Celty has talked about you two."

"Awww... Celty talks about us!" I said, looking at Serein. Celty rolled her eyes but smiled. "So wha-" Celty started, but was interrupted when Serein tackled her to the ground. "Serein, what was th-" Celty started again but stopped as she saw a huge boulder where she used to stand. Holy shit, if Serein hadn't tackled Celty, she would've probably been dead now...

The a green blur rushed by us, causing a rush of wind. Oh, it's just Scourge. "Hey Green Bean! You still mad that we whooped your butt?" I called out to him. But, he just stopped running and turned around. Suddenly I felt something... a dark feeling... And that something was...off...about Scourge. "Scourge?" I called out. Celty and Serein got up, both looking confused, Zails as well.

Scourge then sped towards us and started to run in a circle around us, causing sand to fly around us. "Scourge, knock it off!" Celty called out. Suddenly, the sand blew away from us. Zails then huffed and I asked "Did you do that?"

"Yes. I'm able to do aerokinesis" he answered. "Epicness..." I said and Serein said "Lucky ass fox..." and she crossed her arms. Zails chuckled and Celty smiled but then something went over us. Whoa! TF?!

I looked back and saw a another huge rock. I looked back and saw Scourge holding another rock. The heck is wrong with the hedgehog? Is he really THAT pissed just 'cause Serein and I locked him in a closet?- I didn't even know he was that strong.

"Damn Scourge! Don't need to get that upset!" Serein called out. Scourge just threw the rock in response and Celty turned her arm into a cannon like Bunnie's and fired a blast of Aura at the tree, causing it to break into smaller pieces. Celty can do Aura and what Serien has taught me about pokemon from her world, just like a Lucario.

Scourge then sped towards us again and he sped by me this time. And I swear, for a moment, I thought his eyes flashed dark purple then back to blue.


	5. Play Ball!

"We need to calm down Green Bean! Something's up with him!" I said to the others.

"And how are we supp-" Zails started to say, but was interrupted when he got spin dashed by a green blur. I heard Celty gasp and cried out "Zails!" And she turned her right arm into an aura cannon again and blasted aura at Scourge, causing him to slide back a few feet then he fell over on his back.

"Yo Celty…" I started to say. She looked at me and I smirked "Wanna play ball?" And I pointed at my stone necklace. She smirked and said "Glad to."

I rubbed my stone and I grabbed Celty's arm and I glowed a faint blue. It went away and she said "Alright now channel the aura like this," and she put her hands together as if she was praying.

I copied her and then "Now slowly bring your hands apart" and she made her Aura Staff. I copied her again and made the staff. "Whoa, this is so cool…" I said, looking over my staff. She chuckled and then said "Yah… Now let's play ball!" And she ran over to Serein and Zails and said something to them. Both foxes smirked and nodded and ran in different directions.

Celty stayed where she was and I was standing few feet away from Scourge. Serein stood a few feet away from me as well as Zails from across Serein. We were all positioned like in a game of baseball.

"Hey batter batter! Hey batter batter, swing!" I called out. Scourge's ear twitched and he flipped to his feet. He looked around so choose his target and then his eyes fell on me.

"Yo! Sonic faker!" Celty called out. Scourge turned around, annoyed. "All hail the queen!" She called out again. I swear for a moment, Scourge's eyes flashed to blue then to purple again and he growled and sped towards Celty.

"_He's still in there…"_

I thought I heard a female voice. I turned around and saw no there. The heck? I turned too see Celty swinging her staff and Scourge came flying towards me and I swung my staff and sent him towards Celty again. I saw my staff faintly glowing. Now my stone can copy others' powers, but it does at a lesser level, meaning it's less stronger and it won't last long…

"Heads up Alex!' I heard Serein call out. I looked up and saw a green blue flying towards me again. Snap! I swung my staff and sent him back to Celty, but I saw Celty give a hand signal to Zails and he made a Chaos Spear that was like Fin's...but it was different...and threw it to Scourge right when he was in the middle of the 'diamond'.

Scourge was hit and flew towards Serein and she flipped and stood on her hands and grabbed Scourge with her tails. She then started to shake him "Stop being a pansy and calm down!" She called out.

"Stop!" I called out. My staff vanished and I ran over to Serein, along with Celty and Zails. Serein stopped and set Scourge on the ground, and flipped to her feet.

Scourge had bruises from the 'game', and was knocked out. I kneeled down next to him. "What is up with him..." I muttered to myself. I reached out and grabbed Scourge's hand and just then, a white flicker of light, almost like white electricity came off my hand and onto Scourge's.

"I did nothing!" I said, standing back up, backing up a bit with my hands raised a bit in defense. Scourge was highlighted white for a second then the light vanished.

Serein grabbed a nearby stick and started to poke Scourge with it. "I have to go now," Zails stated and added "Hope your friends gets better- and have a good birthday Celty!" and with that, he vanished in his own gust of wind. Cool...

Few seconds later, Scourge groggily opened his eyes and clutched his head "Wha... What the hell happened?"

He looked at Serein then back to me "Hey! I'm not done with you two!" And then started to get up but Celty grabbed him from under his shoulders and and Serein grabbed his legs.

"Hey! Let me go!" Scourge yelled out, thrashing around. Serein and Celty carried Scourge down to the ocean and then started to move him left to right and say at the same time "One, two, three!" And they threw Scourge into the ocean.

"L-like bosses!" I said in between laughs. Serein and Celty high-fived each other and we watched as Scourge splash around at first then faster than a bullet, Scourge zoomed out of the water and far up onto the beach. He may be Sonic's Anti, but he still hates water.

"Well, that's an interesting way to start my birthday..." Celty said, her tone sounding slightly amused. I just laughed and opened a warp ring, ready to spend a 'girls day out' for Celty's birthday with her and Serein.


	6. Savior in Nightmares

After the 'GNO', Celty, Serein and I were watching the sun beginning to set back on the beach. I love watching the sun set! All the pretty colors especially if the sunset is at a beach, making the view better. But I love watching the stars more. I just get so lost when I look at them...

"So..." Serein started. I looked at her, being next to her left side and Celty next to her right, looked at her as well. Serein then continued "Hey Alex, what else does that stone of yours do? We've only seen it make shields and copy cat others' powers."

"Well, it also lets me do healing abilities..." Serein sat up and took out a pocket knife. Celty and I then sat up and looked at her like crazy. She gave us a look and said "Calm down..." And she gave herself a small cut on her left arm. She put away the pocket knife and held out her arm to me and said "Do the healing thing!"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my stone. It glowed and so did my hands, only for a second. I then waved my left hand over the cut and hovered my right hand over it and white mist surrounded my hands and Serein's left hand, then it crawled up to the cut.

Celty made a small gasp sound and Serein made no reaction. But both their eyes widen in surprise at the cut disappearing and the white mist disappeared. I clapped my hands together and pretended to bow. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week." I said, making my two friends laugh.

"And helps me channel my chaos abilities," I added. Celty's ears flicked up and she said "Fin told me he's helping you control your chaos abilities better."

"Yah, he's a good teacher but he's well... creepy" I said, adding a laugh at the end. Celty laughed and blew some hair out of her face "If I had a dime for everyone someone said that..."

"Then you would have more loot than in that temple itself!" Serein said. Celty and I both laughed. How can you not love this fox?

I yawned and stretched my arms "Welp, I dunno about you ladies, but I need to sleep before I pass out on this beach" I said, standing up and brushing sand off my outfit.

Celty and Serein stood up and Celty said "Yah, gotta get some sleep myself. Thanks for the birthday you two" and she added a smile. Serein and I glomped her without knocking her to the ground this time and said "No problem!" at the same time. We let go of her and watched Celty open a warp ring, saying a 'Good night' and going through.

The warp ring closed and Serein said her 'Good night!" too and took off as a gold blur. I opened my own warp ring to my house and went through ready for some sleep.

... 

_Holy crap, it feels hot in here. I woke up and started blinking my eyes. The hell?! How come they're watery? And did I remember to turn off my heater? I opened my eyes and saw fire everywhere. HOLY SHIT! My room is on fire!_

_I noticed I was sweating and I got up from my bed.. I started coughing and and waving my hand as smoke started to form._

"_Help!" I managed to cry out. I looked around, but the fire started to reach for the door. I felt myself losing air. Huh, dying from a house fire, so original…_

_Everything else happened in a blur and then I realized I was being carried. I looked up and saw a black blur, couldn't tell who was the mobian exactly with blurred vision, but I could make out green eyes. "Ever__ything will be fine…" the mobian said, male by the voice, not looking at me. I then felt a rush of air and realized slid down the stair railing and headed to the door. He jumped and spin kicked it open knocking it off its hinges and then I noticed we were now outside under the night sky._

_He set me down in front of the blossom tree and I took a few breaths of fresh air. I then looked up and gasped "My house…" __My whole house was on fire… I was just shocked. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and a hand of the mobian holding out my Life Stone, my vision still blurry._

"_It somehow fell from your neck... Sorry about your house..." he said, and when I took it, I felt a burning sensation._

_..._

I jerked awake and sat up with a gasp, taking quick breaths. I calmed down as I realized I was in my room- with no fire just as I like it.

I rubbed my head, noticing I was sweating a bit. I looked over at a window seeing moonlight still filling in the room. "God some nightmare..." I said to myself, and flopped back onto my pillows, back to sleep.


End file.
